Itsumade mo Tomodachi
by KawaiiYuuki
Summary: Kagome's had enough! pairings: SesshKag, InuKik, MiroSang... better summary inside... better than it sounds..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don own any characters from Inuyasha… though it would be awesome if I did…. I also don't own any of the songs that I have used in this or any other FF that I have written or will write.

Summary: Kagome has had ENOUGH of Inuyasha's constant betrayals when she listens to his and Kikyo's conversation one night. The betrayal's too much for her to handle… so it causes her to turn into something.

Couples: KagSess, MiroSang, KikInu… more to some… maybe

NOTE: MUCH BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS!!!

**Itsumade mo Tomodachi**

_**Somewhere In Inuyasha Forest**_

"Do you **love** me Inuyasha?" a cold, bitter voice asked.

"Of course I love you Kikyo. I said it once and I'll say it again." Inuyasha answered.

"Prove it to me by killing my reincarnation to get **MY** soul back." Kikyo said to Inuyasha with a sadistic grin on her face.

"Of course Kikyo, anything for you. But first we must finish the quest for the jewel shards." Unbeknownst to the two lovers, Kagome had seen and heard every single thing that they had said, and was about to burst into tears. She turned and walked away slowly while trying to hold her tears back, but they just started to roll down her cheeks.

"I love you and only you Kikyo." After Inuyasha had said that, he pulled Kikyo into a tight embrace, and closed his eyes in contentment. Inuyasha had just got a waft of Kagome's salty tears when she turned to walk away. Inuyasha's eyes snapped open when he recognized just whose tears those were.

'She heard and saw everything.' Inuyasha thought regrettably while flattening his ears to his head in shame.

He broke his loving embrace with Kikyo after some time.

"Kikyo, I must go before the others start to get suspicious."

"Ok my love. Till next time." After she had said that she turned away from him walking back out into the dark forest. Inuyasha saw her leave before going out to find Kagome.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay well, that was my first chapter to this story; sorry that it was soo short, but what can one do. REVIEW ONEGAI SHIMASU!!! Constructive criticisms is welcome, but remember that there is a fine line between constructive criticism and a flame. Flames are NOT WELCOME!

If you didn't like it then don't read it ever ever again.

Also go R&R my other stories!! If you do I'll love you forever!!!

REVIEW ONEGAI SHIMASU!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don own any characters from Inuyasha… though it would be awesome if I did…. I also don't own any of the music that I have used in this FF or any other that I have wrote or will write.

Summary: Kagome has had ENOUGH of Inuyasha's constant betrayals when she listens to his and Kikyo's conversation one night. The betrayal's too much for her to handle… so it causes her to turn into something.

NOTE: MUCH BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS!!!

..Chapter 2..

Itsumade mo Tomodachi

_**With Kagome After Walking Away**_

'How could he?! He… he just told me at lunch that he loved me and wanted me to stay with him after the hunt for the jewel shards was over. But I guess that's what he always meant, cause in a way I will still be here but not really.' Kagome thought to herself while rocking herself back and forth on the ground in a clearing she found while walking.

All she felt was complete and utter sadness while she played the scene over and over in her head. But the more she thought about it, her sadness started to turn into anger and hatred.

'How could he?! After I stuck with him even after he kept going back to **_her_**! Even after she tried to kill me numerous times and gave the jewel shards to Naraku!'

"How could you Inuyasha?! WHY?! You betrayed me for some zombie!" she yelled for the whole forest to hear.

"I hate you Inuyasha! I HATE YOU! You couldn't even think of me as a friend. All you saw me as was a way to get jewel shards, and a way to get your precious Kikyo back." Unknown to Kagome, but while she was on her little tirade she had started to glow an eerie blue while her eyes glowed a dark black, and the energy around her had started to pulse.

Her arm rose like she was in a trance. She wasn't aware of anything she was doing; all she was aware of was her hatred that coursed through her veins. In her hand a ball of fire started to form, and her hair started to whip around her with an imaginary wind.

Unknown to Kagome there was 2 pairs of golden eyes watching her from behind a line of trees that surrounded the clearing.

Kagome started to shoot the fireballs at the surrounding foliage while taking some anger out with a song that she remembered listening to in her time. (Start Puke by Eminem)

_There I go thinking of you again._

_You don't know how sick you make me_

_You make me fucking sick to my stomach_

_Everytime I think of you I puke_

_You must just not knooooow_

_You may not think you do_

_But you do everytime I think of you I puke._

Through all her anger she could sense where Inuyasha had been hiding so she turned to him and looked him in the eye.

_I was gonna take the time to write you a little poem _

_But off the dome would probably be a little more_

_More sutible for this type song woah_

_I got a million reasons off the top of my head that I can think of._

Both owners of the golden eyes were surprised and shocked that she would say such things.

The energy that surrounded her grew and started to glow brighter as the song progressed.

_Sixteen bars this ain't enough to put???_

_So fuck I'ma start right here I'll just be briefer_

_Bout to rattle off some other reasons_

_I know I shouldn't get another tattoo of you on my arm._

As the song kept going she started to change. She grew a tail, similar to that of Sesshomaru's, except hers was black and had a reddish tint to it. Her ears grew pointed like an elf and she grew 4 more inches. (AN: Sesshomaru is 6' 9" and Inuyasha is 5'9") She also filled out more. Her senses were heightened and she could run as fast as or faster than Sesshomaru, and could hold her own in a fight. (AN: she can still sense the jewel shards)

Inuyasha's mouth fell open in shock while Sesshomaru's eyes just widened a little at the sight of her.

_But what do I do I go and get another one now I got two._

_Ooooooh I'm sittin here with your name on my skin_

_I can't believe I went and did this stupid shit again _

_My next boyfriend now his name's gotta be Inu_

_If you only know how much I hated you  
For every mothafuckin thing you ever put me through._

_Then I wouldn't be standin here cryin over you _

_Booooooooo._

Standing in Kagome's place was a stunning elemental inu-youkai. Instead of her revealing school uniform, she wore an outfit like Sesshomaru's except hers was black and blood red. (AN: like Sesshomaru's except without the armor and her top was more fitted)

_You don't know how sick you make me_

_You make me fucking sick to my stomach_

_Everytime I think of you I puke_

_You must just not knooooooooww_

_You may not think you do _

_But you do everytime I think of you I puke. _

Kagome had markings like Sesshomaru's except hers were blood red with a sliver outlining, and her eyes were lined with silver. In place of the crescent moon was a blood red pentagram with a miniature of the shikon in the middle, signifying that she was the protector of the shikon no tama but also that she was the heir to the Northern Lands.

_I was gonna take the time to sit down and write you a little letter_

_But I thought a song would be a little better instead of a letter_

_That you'd prolly just shred up??? I stumbled on your picture_

_The other day and it made me stop and think of how much a waste_

_It would be to put some ink to a stupid piece of paper_

_I'd rather have you see how much I fucking hate you in a freestyle._

If you've ever seen a pyro with a lighter then you would know how she looked with all the plants she had set on fire. She smirked as she saw them burn and turn into ashes.

_You're a fucking ??? and I hope you fucking die_

_I hope you get to hell and Satan sticks a needle in your eye_

_I hate your fucking guts you fucking slut I hope you die (diiiiiiie)_

_But please don't get me wrong I'm not bitter I'm mad_

_It's not that I still love you it's not that I want you back _

_It's just that when I think of you it makes me wanna gag_

_But what else can I do I haven't gotta clue_

_Now I guess I just move on I have no choice but to. _

Her smirk soon turned into a grin when she saw Inuyasha's surprised face and his ears to his head in shame.

_But everytime I think of you now all I wanna do is puuuuuke_

_You don't know how sick you make me_

_You make me fucking sick to my stomach _

_Everytime I think of you I puke_

_You must just not knooooooooow_

_You may not think you do _

_But you do everytime I think of you I puke._

"Fucking bitch!" Kagome said while still looking straight into his eyes, while letting one last tear fall. During the song she had decided that she wasn't going to waste her tears on him anymore.

She broke her eye contact with Inuyasha to see that it had started to rain, putting out the fire that she started. Once she knew that they were gonna go out she walked past him back towards camp. While Inuyasha just stood there too shocked to move.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YATTA!! SECOND CHAP IS UP!! WOOO HOOOO! Lol. R&R ONEGAI SHIMASU!!

If you would please R&R to my other stories I would love you forever and for always. Lol. but really R&R and you'll make me the happiest authoress ever!!

REVIEW ONEGAI SHIMASU!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don own any characters from Inuyasha… though it would be awesome if I did…. I also do not lay claim to any of the songs that I used in this FF or any other that I have written or will write.

Summary: Kagome has had ENOUGH of Inuyasha's constant betrayals when she listens to his and Kikyo's conversation one night. The betrayal's too much for her to handle… so it causes her to turn into something.

NOTE: MUCH BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS!!!

..Chapter 3..

Itsumade mo Tomodachi

_**Sesshomaru's Point of View**_

I stood there to shocked to move. 'That ningen wench. That can't be her, she disappeared 10 years ago! But that must be her; she has the symbol on her forehead. Why did she leave me?'

_**Normal Point of View**_

Sesshomaru looked across the clearing to see that Inuyasha had left. He sniffed the air a little and caught a scent that smelt like dirt and clay, it must be the dead whore.

He concentrated on finding Kagome's scent and sniffed the air again, and followed it back towards their camp.

_**Inuyasha's Point of View**_

'How can that wench be a FULL youkai, _and_ heir to the Northern Lands while I'm only a half-breed?! She'll come back to me, she _always_ does then I'll ask her. But first I must get back to my love.'

_**Back at Camp**_

"Hey Miroku, you feel that?" Sango asked.

"Yeah. There are 2 very powerful auras, but one is really strog compared to the other. One of them also feels familiar, but I just can't put my finger on it."

After Miroku said that, both he and Sango got prepared for a fight just in case.

Just then there was a rustling in the bush in front of them, and out came…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-sorry this chapter is soooo short. But I have to work on my other stories and this one... soo it might take just a tad bit longer to get the next chapter up… sooo yuppers…. REVIEW ONEGAI SHIMASU!!

Also R&R to my other stories!! If you do you'll make me the happiest authoress ever!!

REVIEW ONEGAI SHIMASU!!!


	4. A Parody to go With the Funny

AN: tee hee… this was written with my friend who is soo TOTALLY AWESOME!! lol.. o nd this isnt part of the real story… jus something for u guys to read while I finish up the 4th chappy… XD… sooo READ IT!!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING PART OF THE INUYASHA SERIES OR MANGA!!! Mumbles to self: but I shall one day, WHEN I TAKE OVER THE WORLD WITH MY EVIL ARMY OF DUCKS WEILDING SWORDS OF CHEESE!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Cough.. umm.. ryte.. ON TO THE STORY!!!

Summary: Kagome has had ENOUGH of Inuyasha's constant betrayals when she listens to his and Kikyo's conversation one night. The betrayal's too much for her to handle… so it causes her to turn into something.

NOTE: MUCH BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS!!!

Itsumade mo Tomodachi

**..A Parody to go With the Funny..**

Somewhere in The Forest

"Do you love me Inuyasha?" A cold, bitter voice asked.

"Of course I love you, Kikyo. I said it once and I'll say is again. I despi… er… I love you!" Inuyasha stuttered.

"Prove it by killing my reincarnation, to get _MY_ soul back!" Kikyo said in a sadistic way with a maniacal glint in her eye that told you she was thinking of how her reincarnation would suffer a slow torturous death at the hands of her crush. "I really want to be human again." She said in a dream like, distant voice reminiscing the way that feel and touch when she was human and not a dead clay zombie.

"Of course Kikyo, anything for you, the love of my life Yuki: bwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, 'anything for you my love.' Rofl… ryte… But first we must finish the quest for the jewel shards." Unknown to the two lovers, Kagome, the said reincarnation, had heard and seen everything and her eyes dropped out of her head and onto the ground from the shock of what had been said. She was so sad that the tears that were falling out of her eyes were like falling crystals… 'Oh no! Where'd my eyes go?!?! I can't see anything without them!'

When she finally found the slimy, dirt covered eyes , she popped them back into her eye sockets hee hee… I said sockets.

Her bag then "magically" appeared out of no where. It just so happened that it was filled with…. HOT WATER BALLOONS OF DOOOM!!

'How did those get in there?' Kagome thought in the great thinker pose. '….Souta!' She growled to herself in her head while making a mental note to give her brother a hug for this.

She picked one up and tossed it up and down in her hand. 'hmmm… what is this were to "accidentally" be "dropped" on Kikyo…' She grinned maliciously while a mischievous glint entered her eye, and after a second of pondering her options she "dropped" the balloon and it went straight for. Kikyo's. HEAD!

The balloon exploded at the contact and all through the forest a screech was heard…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M MELTING! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

Inuyasha took one look at his melting love and a look of horror appeared on his face while one thing ran through his mind, 'Damn, she saw us.' Now as Kikyo was reduced to a colorful (but mostly brown) puddle of liquid, and the only thing that was left was the remnants of a popped water balloon that was filled with hot water.

Inuyasha then turned towards Kagome, but found that she was running away. He then took off after her…

Stay tuned next time for the next episode of A Parody to go With the Funny!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

tee hee… YAY!!! Lol.. im almost finished with the 4th chappy so ill b posting it soooon!!! Sayonara minnasan!! Oh and, REVIEW ONEGAI SHIMASU!!!

Oh and R&R to my other stories if you do you'll make me the happiest authoress in the world!!

REVIEW ONEGAI SHIMASU!!


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don own any characters from Inuyasha… though it would be awesome if I did…. I also do not lay claim to any of the songs that I used in this FF or any other that I have written or will write.

**Summary:** Kagome has had ENOUGH of Inuyasha's constant betrayals when she listens to his and Kikyo's conversation one night. The betrayal's too much for her to handle… so it causes her to turn into something.

**Pairings:** Sesh/Kags, Inu/Kik, Sang/Miro

**Key: **"Talking" 'Thoughts'

**A.N:** I AM ALIVE!!! I've been thinking about both my stories, and how I should continue both, but I've had some writers block T.T please forgive me!! D: If any of you have any ideas for either of my stories, please tell me. Suggestions are more than welcome. Remember, I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!

~Yuuki-chan

Itsumade mo Tomodachi

_**Re-cap**_

"Hey Miroku, you feel that?" Sango asked.

"Yeah. There are 2 very powerful auras, but one is really strog compared to the other. One of them also feels familiar, but I just can't put my finger on it."

After Miroku said that, both he and Sango got prepared for a fight just in case.

Just then there was a rustling in the bush in front of them, and out came…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 4**_

Just then, there was a rustling in the bush in front of them, and out came a cute little white rabbit. It looked around cautiously, its little nose twitching, before hopping off again.

Miroku and Sango quickly let out a relieved breath before going on the defensive again, waiting as the two powerful demonic auras got closer to their make-shift campsite. They tensed feeling one of the demonic auras coming to the break in the tree line of their small resting place.

"Guys! I have to tell you guys something really important!" Kagome urgently said to both Miroku and Sango as she broke through the trees.

Sango looked to her right where the female demon burst through the tree line. Getting out of her shock she exclaimed, "K-k-kagome?! What happened to you?! You… You're a demon!" Miroku nodded his head, not trusting his voice as he looked at the –now turned demon- Kagome; shock clearly showing through his easy to read facial features.

Kagome looked at her sibling figures, amusement clearly showing through her sapphire depths. "Well… as for stating the obvious, yes, I am a demon; and I'm heir to the Northern Lands." She showed them the pentagram that was hidden underneath choppy bangs, a small smirk on angelic face.

"Not that we're not happy for you Kagome-sama, but would you mind telling us how this all happened; especially seeing as we thought that you were from the future?" Miroku calmly stated, getting over his shock, though his eyes still held a small amount of amazement at the powerful aura coming off of his sisterly figure.

Kagome sighed inwardly, "This is a pretty long story… I only found out a month ago when my mother sat me down the last time I went to visit home…"

_**Flashback**_

"_Kagome, come have a seat. I have something very important to tell you before you go back to the Sengoku Jidai." Kagome's mother, Kun-Lun, said with a somewhat distant look in her eyes as Kagome walked towards the table to take a seat across from her mother. _

"_Hai, Okaa-san. What do you need to tell me?" Kagome answered, curiosity shining through her sapphire orbs. _

_Kun-Lun sighed and prepared herself to tell her daughter about everything about them and their past and the real reason for why she was really able to travel through the well back to the Sengoku Jidai. Kun-Lun started off, gaining the distant look in her eyes again, "There once was this handsome demon by the name Hatori, he was the Lord of the Northern Lands and was a black-elemental-inuyoukai. _

_Whilst patrolling his land one sunny day, he came across some bandits, that were surrounding a woman. He hid his aura as he hid behind a tree, to observe what they wanted for a little, to see if he needed to interfere or not. The woman, he noticed, had the same amount of beauty as any high leveled youkai that he's come across as the Nothern Lord. _

"_Wench, give us your money, and we might just let you go." One of the bandits said to the woman as he sneered at here. _

_The woman gained an icy look in her eyes and said coldly, "No; leave before you forfit your lives." _

"_Looks like the little wench isn't going to listen heh." Another of the bandits said while sneering at another of his companions. "I guess that means that we'll just have to do this the hard way then." He smirked as they all slowly advanced towards the "helpless" and "defenseless" woman. _

_The woman got into a defensive stance as the slowly inched their way closer to her. One of the bandits quickly charged at her, as he came closer she quickly blocked his attack and sent his a swift kick to the side that caused him to hit a tree and fall to the ground groaning. _

"_Wench! How dare you hurt one of our companions! You're dead now!" With that the last three remaining bandits started to charge at her with anger showing in their eyes. _

_She just looked at them calmly and prepared herself for the attacks. She sensed the bandit coming behind her as he was just about to land his kick, but quickly moved out of the way, jumping over the bandit that was charging her for a frontal attack, and quickly sent him flying into the bandit that was coming at her from her right side. They both were sent to the ground in a heap, groaning in pain. _

_Hatori looked on at the fight with amazement and curiosity. 'How can this ningen woman have that much power and the knowledge to fight?!" _

_She looked towards the last standing bandit and said in the same icy demeanor that she had throughout this whole encounter, "If you want to leave this clearing without any injuries, I suggest you leave now," glaring as she said the last half of her sentence. _

_The last bandit looked at her with fear as he quickly turned hide and ran away "with his tail between his legs." _

_After the last bandit left the woman turned toward the tree that Hatori was standing behind and said, "Youkai, come out from behind there."_

_Hatori slowly came out from his hiding place with a small smile on his face. "Hello, my name is Hatori, Lord of the Northern Lands. How did you learn to fight like that?" His curiosity finally coming out. _

"_Hn, youkai. How I learned to fight is none of your business. However, I will tell you my name; it's Kun-Lun," she said while looking at him as if trying to assess him and his power. _

"_Well then Lady Kun-Lun, please allow me to show you some hospitality since it was on my lands that you were attacked by the bandits. Please, come with me to my caslte; you can stay there and rest for as long as you want." Hatori requested with a charming smile on his handsome face. _

"_Hn, that would be acceptable." Kun-Lun stated finally deciding that he wasn't going to try and harm her. _

_On the journey back to his castle they conversed and she slowly began to feel comfortable around him, and started to lose her icy demeanor she had when she first had met him. Once they reached the castle he gave her a tour of its grandeur and showed her to the room that she would be staying whilst she was staying at his humble abode. After he left her to freshen up, they had dinner together before they parted ways going to their respected rooms. _

_Her short stay had turned into a 5 month long stay, and during that time they had fallen in love with each other._

_One afternoon while going on a stroll through the gardens, Kun-Lun glanced towards Hatori noticing his slight change in demeanor. _

"_Hatori, is there anything wrong?" Kun-Lun questioned, concern showing through her chocolate eyes. _

"_Huh? Oh, no; nothing of importance." Hatori answered trying to sound as if nothing were bothering him. Truthfully, he was a nervous wreck inside. He's been contemplating for the last couple of weeks when the right time to ask Kun-Lun to be his mate would be. _

"_If you're sure Hatori." Kun-Lun responded not fully buying his answer. _

_After a couple minutes of walking in a comfortable silence, Hatori quickly glanced over at Kun-Lun, watching as the sunlight hit her, making it seem as if she were an ethereal being. Quite suddenly, Hatori stopped; Kun-Lun noticing this stopped as well, looking at him questioningly. _

_After much debating within his head, he finally decided that he would ask her now. "Kun-Lun, these months have been some of the best in my long life. I don't really know how to say it, so I'm just going to do it," he paused before looking into her eyes adoringly, "Kun-Lun, would you do me the honor of being my mate, for life?" _

_Kun-Lun looked at Hatori with surprise before she finally realized what he had actually said, to say it all… she was estatic. Tears of happiness gathered in the eyes as she held his un-wavering gaze. "Of course Hatori! That would make me the happiest girl in the entire world!" Kun-Lun jumped into Hatori's awaiting arms, and everything felt right to the both of them. _

_**Time Skip of 3 Years**_

_A baby wail could be heard throughout the night, as a nervous demon pushed through the doors that had been keeping him from his wonderful mate, and their beautiful new child. _

_Kun-Lun had turned into a demon to give her the same lifespan as her mate. She turned to him and smiled and said, "Koi, come see our pup." With that Hatori quickly made his way over to his tired mate while the mid-wives quickly left the room to give the two some privacy. _

_Once he reached his mate he gave her a peck on the lips before turning his attention to his beautiful baby girl. He stroked his pup's cheek adoringly as she looked up at him with beautiful sapphire eyes. She reached for his fingers with her chubby little hands as she gurgled happily. _

"_Koi what should we name her?" Kun-Lun asked while looking at her mate lovingly. _

"_Kagome. Her name shall be Kagome." He answered as he smiled happily as Kagome played with his hand. _

_**Time skip of 6 years**_

"_Sessho-kun! Come on!" a young girl with black hair that was tinted with blue pulled along a boy who looked to be a year or two older than the girl. He grinned at her eagerness to go to the field of flowers to play. _

"_Slow down Kag-chan! The flowers are always going to be there!" He said as he allowed her to pull her along, smiling all the way. _

"_I know Sessho-kun, but I want to get there now!" Kagome replied as she pouted a little. _

_When they finally reached the field they immediately started playing tag. _

_**BOOOM**_

"_Kagome?! Sesshomaru?! Where are you?!" The panicked voice of Kun-Lun came as she came running towards them._

"_Okaa-san! What's wrong?!" Kagome asked worried at the sound of her Okaa-san's voice._

"_Kagome, Sesshomaru; we need to get to the castle now, we're being attacked by the Eastern Lord and his army!" She quickly grabbed both Sesshomaru and Kagome as she hastily made her way back to the castle where Touga and her mate were waiting. _

_Once they arrived to the safety of the castle, she quickly went over to the both them and gently put the children down. _

"_Touga, I need a favor from you." Hatori said while looking at his old friend with a look of dread in his eyes. _

_Touga, sensing the seriousness and catching the look of dread looked at his friend, "Of course Hatori. What is it that you require?" _

"_I need you to take Kun-Lun and Kagome to the old dried well in your lands that's near the human village. That well is a time-warp to the future. I got an old witch to enchant it, knowing that this time would come soon. You know as well as I, that I won't be able to fend them off." Hatori looked at his old friend then to his mate who had tears in her eyes as she realized what he was saying. Both of the children didn't understand what was going on so they just looked at the three adults in confusion. _

"_Hatori! No, you can't! What will I do without you?! You know how much I love you!" Kun-Lun said as she pulled him into a tight hug. _

"_I know koi, but it's the only thing that we can do. I want you both to be safe, and then when the time is right, you can come back to gain our rightful place again; but in order for that to happen I need the both of you to be safe and leave. Please." Hatori pleadingly said while holding his love. _

_Kun-Lun looked at him with sadness but understanding and said, "I will do as you say Koi. Please, know that I love you and will never stop loving you." As she said that she gave him the last kiss that they'd ever share, for they all knew the outcome of this battle. _

_Touga, with Sesshomaru in his arms, quickly led Kun-Lun, with Kagome in her arms, out through the garden and they sped off towards the magical well. _

_As they left, Hatori let a tear fall as he said, "Goodbye koi. I love you…" _

_After they completely left his view, he turned his attention to the army at his doorstep and left through the doors with his head held high. _

_**At the Magical Well**_

_Once Touga and Kun-Lun reached the well, they would both feel it's magical properties radiating off the decrepit well. _

"_Thank you Touga… for helping, and everything." Kun-Lun said while looking at him with sadness. They both put the children down as they talked. Sesshomaru went over to Kagome as they looked over to their parents. Kagome, sensing that something was wrong, looked at Sesshomaru with tears in her eyes. _

"_Don't worry. Just know that if you need anything in the future, I will be here." With that said they turned their attention towards the children._

"_Sessho-kun, what's happening?! Why'd we leave Otou-sama?!" Kagome said with tears in her eyes as she looked at her best friend. _

"_I don't know Kag-chan, but I know that we'll be seeing each other again… in the future." He said, his voice heavy with sadness at losing his best friend._

"_I'm sorry children, but Kun-Lun and Kagome really must be leaving now. Sesshomaru, you'll see her again in the future." Touga said, trying to make both children feel better while trying to get it across that both Kun-Lun and Kagome had to leave now. _

_Sesshomaru and Kagome hugged each other for the last time. Pulling apart Kagome took off the necklace she had on and handed it to him; Sesshomaru accepted it without question._

"_Onegai Sessho-kun. Don't forget me." Kagome said, tears falling from her face as she looked one last time at her best friend._

_With that Kun-Lun gently picked Kagome up and jumped into the old well. _

_When Sesshomaru saw the blue light, he ran over to the well and looked down, only to find it empty, 'Kag-chan, I will never forget you. I love you…' With that last thought, he sealed his heart and put on an emotionless façade before turning to his father and leaving with him. _

_**On the Other Side of the Well**_

_Kun-Lun and Kagome were quietly crying together at the bottom of the well. After a while, she heard the noise of a door opening and looked up to see an old man looking down at her with shock written all over his face. _

"_Oh my…" He quickly helped her out of the well, where after hearing her story adopted her as her daughter after putting a concealing charm on both her and her daughter. _

_And that's what happened Kagome." Kun-Lun finished while looking at Kagome with un-shed tears in her eyes. _

"_So then Souta… he's a half-demon?" Kagome questioned with tears in her eyes as well. _

"_Yes, but he also has a concealing charm on him. The charm put on you hid your memories as a child, but it should be broken on your 18__th__ birthday, and your memories will be slowly coming back to you as it gets closer to your birthday. On your 18__th__ birthday, you'll have to come back here, where Souta and I will be joining you back in the Sengoku Jidai." Kun-Lun paused, trying to remember if she had forgotten anything. A look of realization came across her face as she said, "Also, the charm on you might break if you are under heavy emotional stress. Just keep that in mind, okay dear?"_

_To say the least, Kagome was speechless. All she could do was gape at her mom, with a look of shock on her face. _

"_Wow… that's… uhm… quite a lot to take in Okaa-san, but I understand." After Kagome said that, she gave her mom a quick hug before she said that she was going up to her room to think. _

_(A.N. what a long flashback :/ sorry readers!)_

_**End Flashback**_

"Annnnnd that's what happened." Kagome said while taking a deep breath. 'Boy was that a long story… hn, and for some reason I thought it'd be shorter.'

Sango and Miroku could do nothing more but stare at her gaping like fish.

Kagome giggled lightly to herself at her friend's faces, completely un-aware of the look of shock on one demon lord's face that had lost it's icy-ness during the middle of her story.

_**With Sesshomaru**_

'It is her… I remember that day as if it were yesterday.' Sesshomaru thought as he looked at the group of shard collectors. 'I never knew that….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay!!! I am going to leave it at that, and you'll find out what Sesshomaru is thinking in the next chapter of this story, un!! I know the chapter is still somewhat short, but I'm trying really hard to work on lengthening them!!! This is by far the longest chapter that I've ever written, hahaha!!

**R&R PLEASE!!!! IT INSPIRES ME TO ACTUALLY CONTINUE THE STORY!! IF YOU HAVE ANY THOUGHT ABOUT HOW THE STORY SHOULD CONTINUE, PLEASE TELL ME!!! SUGGESTIONS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!**

**AGAIN!! R&R ONEGAI SHIMASU!**

&& with that, I leave you until next time!!

Ja ne!


End file.
